Dear Mom and Dad,
by BookmarkBella
Summary: The twilight gang: SLEEP-AWAY CAMP EDITON- all human twilight characters are 12 and go to summer camp. its Bella's first year. What will happen this scandolous summer at Camp Tsi Gili- rated T because theyre 12... what could happen? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters … or a summer camp. STOP TAUNTING ME!**

**This first chapter goes out to all the evil bitches at the sleep-away camp I went to, I hope you come across this story and see how horrible you made me feel :[**

**On to a happier note- THIS IS MY SECOND STORY! *does a happy dance* hehehe**

**Well anyway you know my 3 rules. 1-Read 2-Review 3-Subscribe!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

I gave Renee one more hug good bye and gave her a tissue from my back pocket to wipe her tears. "You'll be fine Mommy! You have Daddy to take care of you while I'm gone!**" **I held my arms out so that my Dad, Charlie could slide my light blue backpack on my shoulders. He ruffled my straight across the forehead bangs; Mommy had put my hair into two French braids this morning. I have really long hair, and a flat belly, I'm up to my dad's gut in height.

Then I saw Jake, my best friend, and his dad Billy rolled up in his wheel-chair to talk to my parents. I flung my arms around Jakes neck and he hugged me back. Jake was HOT, to say the least, at school, all the girls are so jealous that I am such great friends with him. He was wearing a white tank top and black basketball pants that had green strips down the sides.

The buses turned their engines on and Jake tapped my shoulder and jerked his head to the busses "Bells, we got to go" he looked anxiously at me and then the busses and then repeated that movement.

My Mom was in a whole other fit of hysterics from the sound of the busses. I soothed her again with my words and gave Her and My Dad Quick pecks on the cheek. "Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy, I love you!" Then Jake took my wrist and lead me to the bus we were on. We both stepped up onto the buss, but Jake got pulled off because he had to go on the boys bus.

That's when it hit me. The feeling that I'm going to be all alone all summer. Jake is a boy! He's not going to be in the same cabin as me, or do the same activities. I really don't know any girl on this Bus, not even one that goes to the camp! What if they don't like me? What happens when they think I'm a loser and kick me out of the bunk, I wonder if they can do that!? I felt the tears start pouring from my eyes.

They probably all think I'm a baby now. I mustered up the courage to ask a girl with no one next to her if I could sit with her. She was really pretty, she had Curly red hair, she was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that had splatter paint neon colors on it and she was wearing black baggy sweat pants with pink shorts underneath. "Umm. Hi, Im Bella…. Can i… Umm… sit with you? I said the last part really fast. A look of annoyance flashed on her face, but then I twisted into a sweet smile.

"Of course Bella! You'll probably be in my bunk!" I felt reassured by that and sat down. The bus started moving and I waved goodbye to Mom, Dad, and Billy, halfheartedly.

The rest of the buss ride went smoothly. I got myself acquainted with the other girls. We listened to music, at candy, talked about our home lives, and some of the girls spoke about how fun their previous summers were, which made me a little jealous that I hadn't been there with Jake The other 2 summers he went before this.

We were nearing the end of our buss ride to camp Tsi gili and the chaperone on the bus stood up cleared her throat and said the bunks and who would be in them "Bunk 32 will be Isabella Swan, Tanya Denali, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, And Angela Weber!" I heard two giddy screams come from the back of the bus. My stomach tied in knots of insecurity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The five of us girls stood outside bunk 32 awkwardly, checking each other out, like when dogs sniff each other's butts, if you will. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen were linked arm in arm chattering among themselves. I was instantly overcome with jealousy once I got a good look at them. Alice looked like she was seven even though we were all twelve and she was so little it looked like you could break her in two. She had mega short spiky black hair, and she was mega pretty! Rosalie looked like one of those girls you see in the limited too catalogue except ten times prettier, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she on the other hand, looked like she was fourteen!

They both gave me welcoming smiles when they realized I was staring at them. My cheeks burned red. "hi!" they both sang. I waved back shyly Angela was standing next to me. I turned to her.

"is this your first year?" I asked quietly and shuffled my feet

"Nope its my third, oh! Look over there! The boys bunk!" she squealed. I turned my attention to the group of boys that was walking towards us and shouting for our attention. I saw Jake He looked over and his face lit up as he saw me too. Alice ran over to the boys

"Edward! How was your bus ride? Did you unpack your stuff? Did you tell the counslers what Mom said?" She threw questions at him

"Ali, calm down! I'll take care of it!" he hugged her and then was bombarded by Tanya and her open flirting

"oh, Eddy! I missed you so much all winter! Why didn't you call?!" she sounded genuinely upset.

"I was… er … busy, Tanya"

All of a sudden a really tall muscle-y boy with black curly hair ran over to Rosalie screaming "ROSIE! ROSIE! I MISSED YOU BEAUTIFUL!" he picked her up and planted a big kiss right on her lips. I was shocked to see that happen in public, I actually giggled to myself quietly

Another boy with shaggy blonde hair walked up to Alice and she got on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. He leaned down toward her ear and whispered to her while she giggled. I thought that was adorable.

I shifted my glance back towards Edward ignored Tanya while she was babbling about how much she missed him and what she did all winter He looked at all the girls, he waved at Rosalie. And when he saw me He smiled, I smiled back, and quickly looked down at my black converse shoes. I was blushing.

He excused himself from Tanya and walked over to me "Hey I'm Edward Cullen, you must be new here" he smiled crookedly. I continued looking down

"mhm" He took his index finger under my chin and lead my head up so I was looking at him

"your far too pretty to be hiding your face like that Bella, After diner, you and your friends should come and hang out with us at the canteen" he smiled brilliantly "okay?" he asked

I was smiling like an idiot "Sure"

"see you around Bella" He walked back to be with his friends. Tanya was giving me the most threatening looks I'd ever seen. Jake ran over to me and kissed the top of my head

"Make any new friends, Bells?" he asked with his arm around me.

"I think so" I grinned at the thought of Edward.

"Look, I don't want to burst your bubble, Bells, but Edward Makes out with everyone at camp, he's kind of, the camp player" Is he serious!? He's just jealous that he hasn't made out with anyone yet!

"Jake, I don't even know the buy, he was really nice to me just now, and its not a big deal if I hang out with him!"  
" Bells! I just don't want-" I interrupted him by storming into the bunk and slamming the screen door

"You're- you're just JEALOUS!" And with that the girls all came in to get ready for diner and the boys walked back up to their bunk. I wanted to forget the Jake thing for now. Alice and Rosalie asked me if they could do my hair and makeup and I agreed. They were sharing a bunk bed and my single bed was next to theirs. So the dumped all their products onto my bed. They gave me back p history on all the drama that went on in camp and their relationships, but they didn't say one thing about Edward And Jake.

I was all ready to go 10 minutes before diner. I was wearing A yellow flowy shirt and jean bramuta shorts. I decided to write a letter to my Mom and Dad.

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Camp is really fun so far. I made some friends already. Its diner time and I think we are having tacos. Wish me luck on my first camp meal :]. Mom I hope you are doing okay now. Just so you know, Jacob and I got in a tiny fight today cause he was trying to tell me what to do. I hate that. But other than that everything is fine! Love you Lots!

Bella

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oh la la Edward the little player hehe. Jakes pretty cute if I may say so myself ;] tanyas obv. Gonna be the bitch! Im excited to see where my mind takes me with this story. You should be to! **

**Read Review Subscribe**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own twilight :[**

**Hiya!!!! I must say I was overjoyed at the response I got to this story. This is Dedicated to AlexCullen54321 and ****edwardandbella4evrandevr for your wonderful reviews. you made a happy me there for- I LOVE YOUS! **

**My friend called me up tonight and she was like wtf did you actually write this?! I was like yeah why? She was like I'm so surprised its amazing! I was like thanks Laura, thanks :D haha just kidding I love my Laura .. **

**Brining me to my next point- My other story Nothing Without you(which my friend laura said that to) is lacking some serious attention! Share the love people!**

**Remember my 3 rules kiddies! (.subscribe)**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

The dinner siren rang and we all scurried up to the quad, the big square of grass in the middle of the camp. The boys lined up across from the girls, which gave each gender a great view of the other's attire. I spotted Edward within seconds; his bronze, copper toned hair sticking out everywhere was hard to miss.

He was wearing a black polo with the only three buttons undone and dark khaki shorts, the ones with the big pockets. The big goofball that kissed Rose earlier was standing to his right, he whispered something in Edward's ear, and his whole body shook with quiet laughter. If he laughed out loud, he would be in huge trouble.

It was completely silent except for the camp director, Drew, who was babbling on about curfews for each age group.

"Juniors, ten o'clock. Seniors, eleven. And for the C.I.T's, by 1 am" He continued, "No one is to be out of their bunks after curfew, understood?" he said sternly to the quad full of hungry campers.

"Understood." we echoed back to Drew. He was wearing a white polo with the camp logo buttoned up to the top and faded jeans with white tennis sneakers that were tinted brown with grime from years of use.

"Then let's go eat some tacos, kids!" he yelled and a mob of campers hurried toward the mess hall, to eat food that only tasted good when you're in camp **(a/n: like cup of noodles. Lol (Amanda note: I wouldn't use a/ns too much in the middle of the text. But it's not that big of a deal if you keep it in) **

At dinner, our bunk's table got up on the chairs and sang a stupid cheer and the whole girls side of the mess hall echoed us. It was so exciting that everyone actually went along with it. Alice lead the cheer, of course, she has such a presence that it's hard to ignore anything she says. After dinner, Alice dragged me back to the bunk to make sure my make up didn't smudge. Rose was already with the goof, who's name I newly learned, was Emmett.

"So are you excited? This is big for my brother, he never asks girls out… he usually waits for them to come to him," she was babbling. "He's only done this once befo-." She quickly covered her mouth with a tiny manicured hand and her eyes were wide with mortification.

"What is it Alice? Or better yet, who was it?!" With a hand still on her mouth she shook her head furiously. Just then, a familiar voice traveled from the bathroom into the main room

"Talking about me, are we ladies?" The clapping of her flip flops against the wood floor alerted me of her entrance. Tanya appeared in the doorway, her curly hair straightened, lips glossed, clad in a hot pink tube top dress. She stuck out her left hip and put a hand on top of it. Her stance oozed sass.

I was speechless; I was frozen in fear. My eyes flashed from Alice to Tanya and back again.

Alice came to my rescue "Oh, get off your high horse Tanya. Just because you dated Edward last summer doesn't mean you own the camp," Alice sneered. So it **[Amanda note: clarify what "it" is. It's a little confusing] **was Tanya, no wonder she was "all up on him" this afternoon

"Um, actually, Alice" she said her name as if it were the biggest insult a person could receive "I kind of do. Why do you think all of the boys drool over me and everyone wants to be my friend?" she smiled wickedly "By the way Bella" she twisted her smile into an innocent one and then her face was pure bitch. She sneered, "Stay the hell away from my man, skank," and strutted out like she owned the place, which according to her, she did!

I was so shocked I had to write a letter home to relieve myself. I felt a little bad for completely ignoring Alice for the moment but she climbed up onto her top bunk bed I figured she understood. I used one of my fill in the blank letters that take two seconds 'cause I was sure Rose and Angela had started to wonder where we were. **(a/n: the italics are what Bella filled in and the bold is the letter guide lines) **

**Dear**___Mom and Dad_

**Camp is **_freaky_** because**_ this girl Tanya freaked out on me for no reason_**. I hope**_ she doesn't talk to me anymore_**.**

**Love,**

_Bella_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sorry that was so short kiddies :[ but I'll definitely update soon. I have physical therapy tomorrow night (ew) so bear with me :]. Keep following the rules my fabulous readers :D **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**p.s- big thank yous to my wonderful beta and one of my best friends: Amanda!**


	3. Quick note sorry!

**Hiya sorry quick a/n all the "Amanda notes" you see in chap 2 are not supposed to be there…lol… no offence Amanda, you know I love you!**

**Those were little beta-ish things she was doing, sorry for the confusion!**

**Please, please, **_**please**_** follow the ruled and REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOUS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, and that's all I have to say about that**

**Did you miss me?! Yeah I know you did. :D I won my first lacrosse game today! I thought you should know :] I dedicate this chappie to all of my fabulous readers :D… you own me! Not really but, that's okay XD… three words .subscribe. kthanks!**

**Clap it up for my ah-mazing beta Amanda! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

"Don't worry Bella, she's like that to everyone" Alice soothed me from her top bunk next to me. I could not believe Tanya just said that to me! It's not even like I had kissed Edward, or any other boy for that matter. "She's just jealous," Alice said reassuringly.

Rose walked through the creaky screen door. She took one look at me and then to Alice and smacked her hand on her own forehead "Alice!" she whined. "I told you this would happen! But you were all 'Noooo, I think it'll be different with this girl' now look what happened!" I was sitting Indian style on my polka dotted comforter in utter confusion.

"Will one of you please tell me what's going on?!" I pleaded.

"Rose, I've never seen him like this with a girl so quickly! Not even Tanya! So can we just ignore Tanya Skank-nali **(a/n: like de-nali except replace the de with 'skank'. Get it?)** for now and see what happens?" Alice spoke to Rosalie as if I wasn't sitting just feet away from her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if this gets messy, Ali, you are _so_ cleaning it up." She turned to me and lifted my chin like Edward had done when we first met. "No tear stains," she mumbled. Her face turned into a toothy grin "You look perfect," she continued. She curled her manicured finger to Alice and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, you little pixie" Alice stuck out her tongue playfully, jumped from the top bed, and linked arms with Rose and I; we tilted our noses up and strode out of the bunk with confidence.

**EPOV **

I looked around the rec-room anxiously. I was waiting for the new girl, Bella Swan. I don't know why I was feeling such a connection to her. I never bother myself with_ feelings_. I've only let my guard down once, and it came back to bite me in the butt.

**FLASHBACK**

_I tip toed out of the bunk as stealthily as I could, trying not to trip over stray sports equipment of the slobs I called my "summer family"._

_I made my way to the back door, through the bathroom, and a series of knots formed in my stomach. Anticipation to see my red haired girl, I smirked to myself. I ran through the plan in my head one more time. Go to the far end of the tennis courts on the girls side of camp at two-thirty am, and head back to my bunk at four am. _

_I'd been waiting since 10 o'clock that night, that being the junior boys age division curfew. Tanya and I had been meeting up after-hours like this once a week, sometimes twice, for three weeks now, and during these times I had poured my soul to her, along with some time on the side for making out. I smirked again. I really think I'm falling in love with her. _

_I was about half way to our meeting spot and I heard muffled voices. I sprinted to the nearest bunk and pressed my back to the siding. I inched closer to where I heard the voices, but the outer wall to the bunk had ended. I ran to the next closest bunk and did the same. I span my body around to run to another bunk, and I saw them: my Tanya and Mike Newton. Against the outer wall of the bunk we were currently hiding behind. He was pushed up against her and they were kissing. For a split second I thought Newton was raping her or something but that was before their conversation picked back up._

"_Mike, I have to go meet Edward by the tennis courts," she whispered_

"_No, baby, no. I thought you were going to break up with him" his voice was full of jealousy._

"_I am Mikey. I plan on doing it tonight." There was silence for a while which probably meant they were kissing. _

"_Go, baby, I'll see you tomorrow," Newton said. There was more silence._

_She was cheating on me! And with Mike Newton, of all people! I couldn't believe it. I stumbled backward, hoping they didn't hear me. No one breaks up with Edward Cullen! I decided I'd go to the tennis courts and I'd be the first to say something. I would not be made a fool of in my own grandfather's camp! I went and stood in the darkness, waiting for the girl who broke my heart. _

"_Edward!" she whisper-yelled and ran toward me with open arms and puckered lips. To think I fell for her stupid act for all this time. I hugged her but dodged her lips. _

"_Tanya," I said curtly. _

"_What's wrong?" she had plastered a worried look on her face, which would have worked if I hadn't listened in on her little rendezvous with Newton. _

"_Why don't you go ask 'Mikey'," I mocked her and stormed away, towards my bunk. I heard the obnoxious sound of her clapping flip flops, but it stopped abruptly and started again, but this time, fading away into the darkness. I walked slowly up the steps of the back porch and into the bunk. _

_I was broken, by the one I trusted most, and that's all there was to it._

**END FLASHBACK **

**BPOV **

The three of us walked into the rec-room and joined a circle of kids that included Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale who was Alice's home and camp boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy, Jake, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Angela Weber, a girl from our bunk. They were all sitting in a distorted circle in mismatching furniture. I sat myself in between Edward and Alice, and across from Jake. I was still a little miffed about the whole thing with Jake so I avoided his stare, even though I could feel his eyes boring into me.

I pretended to be listening to Mike and Tyler's conversation about the taco meat, but I was really concentrating on Edward. He had a "deep in thought" expression on his gorgeous face. All of a sudden his eyes filled with sadness, and another flash of emotion invaded his face. He winced, blinked twice, then fixed his attention on me. I blushed and tried to get involved in the conversation that Alice and Rose were having. Rose was telling a story about how they found her grandma's underwear being used as a curtain in her front widow. I threw my head back in laughter and Alice's small figure shuddered, at least some one else was laughing, so I didn't look like a complete doofus. My torso was turned away from Edward, but I felt a light tap on my shoulder and my heart fluttered in my chest. I turned to him.

"I thought you'd never come" he said and flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"I wouldn't miss it" I smiled. He got up and put his hand out for me to take. I happily obliged and he pulled me off the lumpy couch cushion.

"Come on let's go get you some canteen" He towed me along behind him. As we settled to a steady pace our fingers entwined and I smiled. We walked to the canteen booth. A short plump lady who looked to be in her fifties was at the counter. "The usual please, Mary."

Right on cue, a Hershey milk chocolate bar appeared on the counter. He shoved the candy bar in one of his pockets, let go of my hand and stepped back.

His face took on a look of concentration as he scanned me up and down.

"And for the lady" he paused and glanced in my direction quickly "A snickers" I was astonished! How did he know that's what I wanted?

"Wait, what?! How'd you know that!?"

"It's a talent," he smiled brilliantly. We walked out onto the side porch of the rec-room. It was breezy outside. I looked up into the night sky and couldn't believe how many stars I could see. It was just my first night here and I was already making such great friends. I forgot about Tanya and Jake for that moment, I wouldn't let them ruin it for me. I felt Edwards arm reach around and rest on my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded. We talked for a little bit about our backgrounds, but I had a feeling he was holding back a bit. Sure, he told me about his family and his home, but he seemed reserved or something. I brushed it off and told myself it was nothing.

A whistle sounded from the front of the building and we heard a yell. "All junior division, boys and girls! Curfew time! Back to the bunks!" Edward turned to me and I wished we had more time together tonight, but hey, Edward and I had two more months to get to know each other. I smiled apologetically at him.

"I guess it's time to go…" I looked up into his bright, emerald eyes. He nodded. He leaned his head in closer to mine. My heart was beating wildly; I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. His head took a sharp turn to the right and he planted a soft kiss on my cheek. His lips lingered on my skin for a bit. He took my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Isabella" I usually hated it when people called me that, but it sounded so graceful flowing from his lips, I let it slide. I nodded and started to walk backward, still looking at him. My hand fell to my side and I pushed open the door to the rec-room and made my way back to the bunk.

I got into my overly-large t-shirt and boxer shorts, and crawled into bed.

"G'night Alice and Rose" I heard mumbles of unidentified words from my left and drifted off to sleep.

I was rudely awakened by the shaking of my shoulder; I really didn't care what it was so I swatted my hand in that direction and turn onto my side.

"Bells!" The voice whispered. It must be Jake since he was only person allowed to call me that other than my Dad. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was right; it was him.

He was kneeling on the side of my bed in a forest green sweatshirt and black baggy sweat pants hanging low on his waist. "What are you _doing_ here?!" I whisper yelled at him.

"Bells, don't be mad, okay? I'm sorry about what happened today. You know…" he hesitated "You know that I love you right?" I just had to forgive him; I loved him too, in a brother/sister, best friend kind of way.

"Love you too, Jake. Let's just get some sleep okay, go back to your bunk." He was grinning. I could see his pearly, white teeth, even in the dark. He got up to leave, but as if on second thought, he spun around.

"And, Bells?" he started back toward my bed and sat on the edge of it. I was propped up, my elbows holding the weight of my upper body.

"Mhm?" I said groggily, my eye lids drooping, heavy with sleep.

He leaned down closing the space between us, and kissed me, hard, on the lips.

Well, I'm wide awake now!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**How scandalous!? **

**I hope you all liked! Remember to check out my other story: Nothing Without You**

**Remember children – READ. REVIEW. SUBSCRIBE :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to write this one, I got into NWY (my other story). **

**FYI- I'm currently watching the commentary of the movie, and Rob's gay voice is so funny, I was dying, lmao**

**You guys seriously need to review more…it makes me so sad there's only like six reviews on this story :[ **

**Well anyway- **

**ENJOY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, as I pulled myself into a sitting position while we still kissed. This was my first kiss! Oh. My. Gosh! My first kiss. I wasn't disappointed it was with Jake, my best friend, but I knew that I wasn't going to act on the kiss, and I definitely didn't want to be his girlfriend.

A tinge of guilt erupted in my stomach, and I pushed Jacob away, gently.

"Jake, I'm sorry… We can't." A look of shock crossed his face, and I looked away.

"What Bells? That was great! Don't feel embarrassed, it was our first time, I was just waiting for the right time to do it! I mean, I know that you like me too-"He rambled in a whisper.

"Jake I… I don't… I don't feel that way about you" I looked down at my hands.

"What? Oh." He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand "Well that's awkward." He breathed out a laugh. I could see the hurt in his eyes, though. "Well, I better go back to the bunk then" He sighed. "Bye Bells," He leaned down and kissed my forehead before he made his way through the bathroom and out the back door.

I didn't get any more sleep that night. Thoughts of my feelings for Jacob, and for Edward swarmed my mind like a pack of angry bees. I did love Jacob, very much, but as a brother. However, I knew what I felt for Edward. Something drew me to him; no doubt, I had definite 'feelings' for Edward.

I turned on my side and looked at the small digital clock that rested above the cubby that held my clothes, next to my bed. It flashed six thirty. I let out a small groan, and turned over so that I was facing Tanya's bed.

I don't understand how someone so pretty could be so _mean_. Her red hair flowed across the pillow, still straight from the night before. I wonder what she was like at home, if she was popular, what her house looked like. She probably had tons of boys drooling all over her, and that includes Edward. I knew that he had, had a past 'Camp Fling' as he had put it, with her, but he never denied that he thought she was pretty.

I was nowhere _near_ as pretty as her. All my features where so plain, it was crazy to think that Edward might actually like me back.

Tanya's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Look, I know I'm completely gorgeous and all, but you watching me sleep is just a tad bit creepy" She stated, as if it was a well known fact that Bella Swan is creepy.

"Oh, and don't worry, I caught that whole thing with you and Jake, no wonder it was your first time the sound of you eating his face off was the thing that woke me up." She smirked. I was speechless, but I was fuming. How could she have said something like that, what did I do to her?

"So listen, by the way you and Edward acted last night, I think that he thinks you _really_ like him… along with everyone else at the camp." She laughed, not giving me a chance to retort.

"And I figured, me being _so_ nice and all, you wouldn't want Edward to find out about you, being _such_ a whore and all" she spat. "So I'm not going to tell him," she said. Now I was completely confused. First she calls me a whore, and now she's saying she really won't tell him, she is one seriously wacked out_ bitch_.

"What the he-" I started, but she cut me off.

"As long as you cut off all associating with him whatsoever" She smiled at her master plan. Damn, I would have to. I didn't want to mess things up, and him finding out about Jacob and I would just make things worse than if I never met him at all.

"Fine" I whispered.

"Because that's my turf, this whole camp is my turf, Bella_,_ so stay the _hell _out of my way" She snarled, and turned, so her back was facing me.

And just like that the deal was made, I was not to converse with Edward, for the rest of my years at Camp Tsi Gili.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Can you say: SCANDOLOUS!? **

**I hope you guys liked. Sorry for the shortness, I just didn't want you guys to get mad at me :/ lol **

**But, for cerial, that was crazy fun and imam start writing next chappie asapp. **

**I LOVE YOUS! **

**.SUBSCRIBE!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight**

**Hi Hi Hi! So so so so so SORRY! I havnt written in for-ev-er. Lacrosse is taking up my life. **

**This goes out to my favorite lady who IS sitting right next to me, Laura! **

**SO, without further a due- I hope you enjoy! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

EPOV

I woke to trumpets sounding, signaling it was time to start preparing for breakfast. I slid out of my bed, keeping the covers free of wrinkles, and made my way to the bathroom with a smirk on my face, anxious to see Bella at activities today. I ignored all the other guys and their morning antics, in my attempt to make getting to the dining hall faster.

I shook my hair out, giving it more of that 'just got out of bed' look, and brushed my teeth. Then I felt a smack on my back.

"What's the rush Eddie?" My counselor James questioned, everyone at camp knew I _hated_ being called 'Eddie'.

I didn't answer.

"Excited to go see Isabella?" He said Isabella in an Italian accent, I cringed, something about him saying Isabella was just … dirty.

"Would you shut up?" I huffed under my breath. I really, really liked Bella, and I wasn't ashamed of her or anything, I just didn't want her to get made fun of for spending so much time with me.

James put his hand up in defense "fine, fine. No need to get all riled up, Ed" and he walked out of the bathroom to find another camper to torment.

OO

Once all the kids from my cabin were seated at our regular table on the boys side of the dining hall, I kept shooting glances at girls side to see if Bella's bunk had arrived yet. The doors of girls side shot open and all eyes went to Tanya, walking through the doors, followed by the rest of her bunk, which included Bella, who had a worried look on her face.

Suddenly my feelings switched from happy and exited to sad and concerned, I was sure the same expression that was Bella was wearing on her face was now on mine. How could she be upset, does she not feel well? Maybe she re-thought last night and thought it was a mistake talking to me.

Once Tanya sat down and the room started up again, I let my eyes bore into Bella, begging her to look at me so I could see what's bothering her, and get the frown off her beautiful face.

Finally, Bella turned to me with urgency in her eyes. I motioned to the door with a jerk of my head, that could be a good place to talk, being the bathrooms are outside, no one would notice both of us were gone at the same time, being so wrapped up in their food. She nodded once, trying not to make it obvious to the girls that we just had an 'eye conversation'

I saw her ask her counselor to go to the bathroom, then she got up, looked at me, and walked out the doors. I did the same.

I ran behind the bathroom shed, to find Bella standing, awkwardly, picking her finger nails. I took her hand in mine and pulled her into me. We stayed, locked in our embrace and I said quietly into her ear "What's wrong, love?" She sighed and moved her head so that my chin was resting on the top of her head.

"Tanya" She whimpered. I should've known. Tanya is always the problem.

"What did she do Bella?" I asked, holding her tighter

"She, ugh, nothing… Tanya's great" wait- what?

"Bella, you need to tell me what's going on I can help-" I pleaded, but she cut me off, and pulled away from me. Then I saw the silent tears streaking her cheeks.

"We can't t-talk any m-more Edward." He voice crackled, like she could burst into hysterics at any moment. I was baffled, and hurt, and a bunch of other unidentified emotions.

"But Bella, I-" I was cut off again.

"Its not you… I just don't know how to… what to. Never mind… g-goodbye Edward" she started to walk away, but I grasped her wrist and spun her back around to face me. I slid my hands up so the where holding her shoulders. She wouldn't look at me. So I took one of my hands and put my index finger and thumb on her chin and guider her face to look at mine. When she finally did, I kissed her.

She wound her arms around my neck and loosened up a bit, but she suddenly pulled away.

"I-I can't" and with that she ran back into the dining hall, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie, the tears that I induced.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BAM! So again… sorry sorry sorry. (for the long wait)**

**But you guys gotsta review and subscribe cause that would make me extremely happy :D **

**If you have any ideas- write them in your review, and if I like it ill dedicate the next chappie to you! **

**Also, if anyone wants to co-write I have some ideas, just let me know!**

**I LOVE YOUS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I am still here, not owning one bit of twilight. **

**Long time no see!**

**So for those of you who read my other stories, you may have noticed that I have this new thing were I'm not going to update this story until I get 30 reviews! **

**So enjoy this chapter, and review when you're done reading!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Dear Bella, _

_Hi Sweetheart! We miss you so, so much! _

_Why haven't you been writing? Your father is worried sick!_

_I'm so sorry to hear about this Tanya girl. I think she's just jealous of you, and that's why she's acting out. _

_Pick your head up high and be the better person!_

_Love you and miss you!_

_Hugs & kisses_

_Mom and Dad_

**BPOV**

It had been exactly one week of not conversing with Edward. I was basically avoiding every aspect of him; I wouldn't even look at him, because if I did I knew that Tanya would bring his name up in conversation, sending me into the bathroom crying. Not to mention that whenever I did attempt to sneak a glance; Edward eyes would be boring into mine so intensely I couldn't even stand it.

I was sitting on a wooden stood in front of the full length mirror where Alice was straightening my hair, with her flat iron that she brought, illegally, to camp ( which she usually hid under her underwear in her clothes cubby).

Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and I had become absolutely inseparable, leaving the rest of the bunk; Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren, in a trio of their own. The worst of them was by far Tanya. Lauren and Jess agreed, and did whatever Tanya said. In a way, I felt bad for them. They were trapped in Tanya's stupor, and always would be; Being too concerned about being 'popular'.

"Bella!" Alice called, pulling me out of my thought.

"What! I'm sitting right here!" I replied.

"Then maybe you should answer me when I call your name fifty times!" she giggled.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"I think I'm almost done, do you love it?!" Slice said excitedly as she straightened a strand of frizzy hair.

"Yeah, it looks great thanks so much!" I turned around and hugged her, still sitting down; Alice was short enough so that it was still a comfortable hug.

Rosalie and Angela stepped out of the bathroom, with their makeup fully applied, and twirled around in their dinner outfits, asking for our approval. Rosalie was in classic dark-wash jean shorts and a form-fitting red v-neck tee-shirt. Angela was in a white miniskirt and a light blue tank top with a navy blue zip up sweatshirt to top it all off.

Alice and I both muttered our approvals, when Tanya and her girls came over.

"Uhm, you guys are going to need to move, like, now." She said, rolling her eyes, as she pushed her way in front of the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, and smoothed out her large tie-die tee-shirt that she was using as a mini dress, accompanied by a brown, studded belt.

"Perfect" she clapped in satisfaction. "Let's go" she muttered, calling the counselors to escort us to dinner. Rose, Alice, Ange, and I shot Tanya a dirty look behind her back, and then laughed, realizing we all made the same gesture.

Tonight at dinner, I was sitting at the end of the table nearest to the aisle that the other girls walked through with their food, which meant I was nearest to the boys side of the dining hall. I decided tonight was going to be one of those occasions where I looked at Edward.

I was just about to turn my head and look, when, of course with my luck, the camp director told us we could join the food line. So, I got up from my chair and slugged over to dinner line and waited to get and bring my food back to the table that our bunk was assigned to.

Finally, I got back to my chair, shoved a grilled cheese sandwich down my throat and took a deep breath, waiting for the right moment to make my maneuver.

"Hungry there, are we Bella?" Tanya muttered under her breathe, making it barely audible. _Was that supposed to be an insult? I don't even want to know, whatever. Bitch. _

"Ha, Yeah" I smiled, a little too widely and made a 'thumbs up' gesture at her, trying to be overly friendly, just to piss her off. She gave me an offended look, as if I had just flipped her off, and shook her head at me.

After that died down and the table was now involved in a conversation about glow-in-the-dark nail polish, I (once again) took a deep breath and readied myself for the eye encounter that was about to go down.

I slightly turned my head and played with a stray strand of hair, as I scanned the boys' side of the dining hall for Edward.

No sign of him at his bunks table. _Maybe… he's in the bathroom! Yeah! That's it, he's in the bathroom!_ I soothed myself with the excuse I'd made for him. I decided that I'd just check again later.

OO

Right before diner was ending, I turned my head to boys' side so fast I thought I was going to give myself whiplash, relived to see Edward, laughing and talking with his bunk mates. Hmm, that was a first.

His table got up and started to make their way towards the exit, and just then, Edward shot me the most meaningful look I'd ever seen, but the problem was: I had no clue what it meant.

As we finally left, I was receiving questioning/concerned looks from Alice and Rose, not Ange though… I guess she just wasn't intuitive like that.

After diner the camp director gives us one hour of free time to talk to our friends outside of the cabin. SO, Alice located our usual spot and plopped her petite body on the same wooden park bench that our group of friends sat at every day.

"Spill" Rose ordered.

"I don't know… I just… I don't know." I muttered, I hadn't told them about the whole Tanya situation, the definitely knew something was up with her and I, but not exactly what was happening, which was how I wanted it to be. Because if Alice and Rose (because Angela is too shy to say anything to Tanya when she's mad) knew, they would be all up in Tanya's face defending me, and that would only make matters worse.

"We" Alice made a gesture to herself, Rose and Ange "Are your" she pointed to me "best friends. _You _need to tell _us_ what is going on with you!" Alice made that same gestures she did the first time when she said 'us' and 'you'.

"Fine." I took a deep breath, the explained everything that went on between me Tanya Edward and Jacob. Alice and Angela gasped and Rosalie cursed Tanya.

"So that's why you've been crying in the middle of the night" Angela said knowingly. I looked at her in shock, _how did she know that… I though everyone was asleep!_

"What? I'm a light sleeper" she smirked.

"Hello, ladies!" Emmett boomed. "Special lady" he smiled as he greeted Rosalie and pecked her on the nose.

Emmett was followed by Jasper who sat in between Alice and I, and discreetly took Alice's hand in his as we talked, not yet comfortable with public display of affection.

The group was later joined by Ben, Angela's boyfriend, who hugged Angela and fit into the conversation like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. I looked around and noticed how every person had their significant other, making me feel like the seventh wheel.

"Uhm… I'm going to… go to the bathroom" I lied, just wanting to be alone for the moment.

I walked up a dirt path to the oldest baseball field on the camp grounds. It was behind boys cabins, and was barely ever used. I climbed up the steel bleachers, positioning myself at the top.

It was windy, so my hair was flowing behind me. I thought about Jacobs kiss, hoping I didn't hurt his feelings when I blatantly rejected him.

I wished I could just be with Edward, not have to worry about Tanya, ruining it for me.

I heard some noise over by the boys bunks, and out came Edward in all his glory, black polo shirt and jeans. He came up the bleachers and sat next to me, and tucked a piece of auburn hair behind my ear.

"Bella…" He hesitated. I sat in silence looking at my feet.

"It's not your fault you know. This was all me my wrong doings" I spoke up.

"I'm positive you did nothing wrong, love" He attempted to convince me. My heart beat jumped at the name 'love'. "If you would just tell me what's going on, I promise I won't be mad." He took both of my hands in his.

A fierce battle was going on inside my mind. For all I knew Tanya could be watching right now, or someone that would tell Tanya. Would Edward really not be mad? I mean I didn't _even_ kiss Jake, Jake kissed _me_. And, Edward and I were not together at the time that this happened; I rationalized the situation in my head. _I could tell Edward!_

"Jacob came to my bunk one night and kissed me. Tanya saw and threatened to tell you if I didn't stop communicating with you at all costs. And I didn't want you to stop liking me, as a friend… if not more. So I did what Tanya said, not wanting to lose you, yet in the long run loosing you" I blurted out.

Suddenly, Edward's mouth was on mine, capturing my bottom lip in between his, then he broke the kiss, gasping for air; Then kissed me again.

"You, _my_ Bella, could _never_ lose me" He reassured, cupping my face, and looking into my eyes.

"But I don't want Tanya to torture you… I'm so sorry about her, this is all my fault, she gets really anal when it comes to things that she _thinks _are her property." He babbled.

"Well maybe… we just won't let her find out?" I suggested.

"Hmm, a secret relationship… it could work" he mused, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Tonight. Right here. Two o'clock" He confirmed. I nodded in agreement.

Then, we kissed again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Can I get a collective AW?! **

**So yay, they're together**…** happy times! **

**Remember kiddies: **

**30 reviews=update!!!**

**LOVE YOUS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- In no way do I own Twilight. **

**Hi! So you guys, I found this ah-mazing author, NortherLights17, and she has this one story called His Personal Assistant. It's one of the best stories I've ever read, I love it! **

**In that case, you guys absolutely MUST go read it and review it! **

**This one goes out to all you reviewers! Unfortunately, I didn't get 30, but I give you guys a free-bee because I'm just that cool (note the sarcasm) **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV**

I had been staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but when I glanced at the digital clock atop my clothes cubby, I realized it had only been 15 minutes.

It is now eleven o'clock in the pm and I'm waiting to meet Bella, my newly acquired secret girlfriend, at the old baseball field bleachers, the same place where we shared our second mind blowing kiss.

I had snuck into her bunk and slipped a note under her pillow while she was with my sisters getting candy from the rec building, hoping everyone was too preoccupied with the free sweets to notice me.

_B-_

_Can't wait to see you tonight . _

_-E_

I don't even know why I wrote that to her, it's not even like it was valuable information that she needed to know. The only thing the note was, was evidence of our rendezvous later tonight.

I shifted, making the bed creak; If Tanya found out about this, then Bella would be the victim of her petty torture for an infantine amount of summers, then Bella might not even come back to camp, ruining my summer.

At that moment, I made it my absolute mission, that no one will find out about me and Bella, for the sake of both of us; For her not leaving, and for me not being able to live without her.

After contemplating going to Bella's bunk and throwing her over my shoulder and bringing her to the baseball court, then deciding that was totally irrational, and I should just wake up Emmet to entertain me for the three hours ahead of me.

I threw the down comforter my mom insisted I packed, and tip- toed over to Emmet's bed.

"Psssssssssst" I hissed into his ear as I poked his large shoulder with my index finger, intentionally trying to annoy him awake. He sleepily swatted my hand away as if it were a fly.

"Emmett, wake up" I whispered. Emmet made a loud groggy yawning sound and rubbed his eyes.

"What!?" he whisper-yelled.

"I-I, um. I' Bored" I stuttered, knowing Emmett was about to throw a fit.

" go to sleep you moron!" He said before smothering his head with a pillow, trying to block my voice out.

I returned to my bed, checking the clock again, and letting out a loud sigh.

"only two and a half more hours" I whispered to myself. I decided now would be a perfect time to catch up on my letter writing.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I'm having so much fun this summer, it may even be the best summer I've ever had. I met a girl named Bella and we've become really close friends. Alice and Rosalie are in her bunk, too, and I'm almost positive they like her as much as I do. Emmett and Jasper are fine. I made short stop on the baseball team. I hope you are having fun in Italy. _

_Love, _

_Edward _

My parents go to Italy every summer to visit my Dad's old friends there, leaving us here at camp, with my Grandfather, the owner of the camp.

I licked the envelope closed and placed a stamp on it. Having nothing else to do at the moment, I decided there would be nothing better than to put this letter in the mail box, right now. I mean technically, we aren't supposed to come out of the bunk past curfew… but no one will see me, I'll be stealthy.

I pulled a black tee shirt over my torso, to match my plaid green, black and white pajama pants and slipped on my black flip- flops. Then, I made my way out the back door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

By the time I got to the mail box I had a huge grin on my face, being proud that I made it all the way across camp at eleven thirty at night without getting caught.

_Hmmm. It can't still be eleven thirty, I walked really slow, it must be, at least I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind if I came a little early. _

I justified my own thoughts. Then I went back behind the bunks to get to Bella's without being caught, again.

I walked up the steps of Bella's bunk's back porch, then pressed my back to the wall right next the screen door. The lights were still on in the bathroom, and I heard the familiar giggle of Alice.

"So, what happened to you when you went off by yourself during free time?" Alice inquired, only to be shushed furiously by an anonymous subject.

Then, in the quietest whisper, barley even speaking, I heard my Bella " I talked to Edward" then three gasps and more shushing. " He knows, about everything. And we are together now, but it's a complete secret. So keep your mouths shut, I'm serious about this" she continued in the same almost inaudible whisper. Then I heard retreating footsteps and then footsteps coming back into the bathroom, then the crumpling of paper and three more gasps.

"When?" Alice squeaked

"Two" Bella replied in hushed tone.

"Psssssssssst" I said from my post outside. There was silence for a good minute, and then I saw the door fly open, and managed to catch it before it snapped shut. Then Bella popped out of the door and pressed me against the wall, giving me a sweet peck. I tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away before I could.

"Now, what if that wasn't me, and it was Jasper coming to get Alice?" I whispered. She giggled quietly in response.

"The other girls are asleep" she whispered, directly into my ear, leaving our bodies in very close proximity. I placed my hands on her lower back, making an effort to keep her there.

"You ready to go then, love" I whispered back into her ear.

"Just let me go tell Al." I released my grip so she could go inform the others that she was mine for the night.

She held the door as it closed so that it wouldn't make a sound, then took hold of my hand. I took her back the way I had come, and sat right on the pitcher's mound, and pulled Bella into my lap, so that her bottom wouldn't get all dirty.

We were talking and kissing, just like Tanya and I used to do, and at that thought I immediately cringed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with concern lacing her voice, I could barely make out the outline of her face it was so dark outside.

"I just thought of how pleasant this is." I avoided telling her about Tanya.

"And that made you cringe?" she asked in shock, turning her body around to face me.

"No of course not, love, I just thought that this was what Tanya and I used to do." I said, creating the worst silence I have ever encountered. Bella turned around , her back to me, and shielded her face with a curtain of her sweet smelling hair.

"Bella, it's special with you, you're special. I could never just talk with her. The only person I want is you, forever you."I tried to salvage whatever chances I had of keeping Bella with me tonight.

Bella twisted her torso to face me. I pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead.

The light, mindless conversation began again.

Then I heard rustling in the distance. My whole body tensed and I scooped her up into my arms.

"Anyone out there" Someone croaked, and I saw I flashlight shine on a bush in the outfield. I ran us into the backdoor of my cabin, and jumped into my bed, Bella landing on top of me. We stared frantically into each other's eyes frantically, not knowing what to do for a while.

Then after ten minutes the tenseness exited her body and she place her head on my shoulder. I curled my arms around her.

Then, I sighed in relief and kissed Bella's hair, taking in her strawberry scent.

_What a night. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hope you liked, please review some more! **

**Don't forget to read NorthernLights17 story, she's awesome!**

**3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. **

**Hi, I'm really happy to say that DMAD has a total of 32 reviews, I know it's not much, but if it was your writing you'd be excited too! **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

"Bella, love?" Edward's velvety voice coaxed me out of my sleeping state.

I shifted and grumbled.

"We have to get you back to you bunk sweetheart, it's four thirty already" He said calmly. I popped out of the bed.

"Four thirty!?" I whisper-yelled before grabbing his hand and dragging him along with me until we got out of the bunk through the back door. The forcefulness of my grip eluded and our fingers clasped together lazily.

It was freezing out, the grass was wet and the sky was lightening up. Edward must have realized I was cold by the goose bumps invading the skin of my arms; he slid his zip up sweatshirt off of his arms and held it out for me to get into. Once it was on he smiled at the sight of me wearing his clothing and our hands linked together again.

"It's going to be muddy here, let me carry you, love" Edward turned his back to me and squatted down, so that I could hop on. My hands wound around his neck and my legs clasped around his waist and he started walking. I heard the squish- squash of his feet in the grass for what I assumed was a short time, but even when the sound was long gone, Edward didn't make one move that hinted that he wanted me to get off of his back.

He put me down on the back porch of my bunk and turned around to face me.

"Tomorrow night?" he whispered.

"Leave me a note and I'll give you a sign." I instructed. He kissed me goodbye before he started up the hill and back to his bunk.

I quietly opened the screen door and slipped into the bathroom, turning on the sink as a cover up, so any one who was awake would think I was just coming back from the bathroom.

My bed creaked when I sat on it. Alice and Rose had placed pillows under the clovers, making it look like I was sleeping there, even though I was really out with Edward.

"Where were you?" Tanya asked, making me jump.

"Bathroom" I said.

"Hmm, that sweat shirt looks _really_ familiar, Bella, where did you get it." _Crap, crap, crap. _

"It's my dad's" I lied, and laid down, turning my back to her.

I re-awakened to the sound of Our Camp director on the loud speaker, informing all the bunks it was time to line up on the field for breakfast.

The girls were lined up across the field from the boys and I spotted Edward from among the crowd instantly. I looked at him intently until he looked back. I shook my head 'no' hoping he got the hint not to come, then I jerked my head in Tanya's direction and he nodded in understanding.

As the morning activities droned on, Tanya and her friends shot me dirty looks more times than I can count.

Finally, when it was time for lunch, we were seated at our table. Edward tried to look at me, but Tanya kept eyeing me suspiciously. She turned around as me and Edward were having a silent eye conversation from across the room.

Alice caught me staring and threw a spoonful of Kraft Mac and cheese. "Earth to Bella!" she shouted. I grabbed my plastic spoon and shot a spoonful at her. Soon Rose and Angela were squealing as macaroni and cheese hit them.

We were all in hysterics when Tanya looked over at us. "Uhm, could you guys stop being so immature for like 3 seconds? Thanks." Of course, that just made us laugh louder because, well, if we could have fun while pissing Tanya off, that was great. Tanya just scoffed and went back to gossiping with Lauren and Jessica.

We washed the remnants of cheesy macaroni off of our bodies during rest hour and took our usual spots, whispering on the back porch.

"Then, we ran inside the bunk and went in his bed, under the covers, nothing happened, obviously, but I fell asleep and then he carried me back here. It was the best night ever" I whispered dreamily.

"Oh god, this is my _twin_ brother you're talking about" Alice made a repulsed face.

"Ow, ow!" Rose cat-called, as Angela gasped followed by a giggle.

Suddenly a thunderstorm approached and all evening activities were cancelled, keeping us locked in our bunks for the remainder of the night, leaving plenty of girl bonding time for our bunk.

I decided that tonight I would put my qualms against Tanya aside, unless she brought them up first.

It was not eight o'clock, and after an hour of deciding what we would do, we finally cooked up a master plan.

Alice picked the lock on the small cabinet in the corner of the bathroom with a bobby pin, gaining us access to the soaps and other cleaning supplies stowed away in there. Alice handed all of us an un-opened bottle of green liquid hand soap, and we went to work poring our bottles of soap on the floor from the bathroom door, through the aisle between the beds, out to the front porch. We placed a garbage can in front of the bunk, letting it fill with rain water and then dumping it across our soapy path.

We quickly changed into our bathing suits and lined up behind the bathroom door. Tanya, whining so much about being the first one to go that we got tired of it and just let her, stepped out of the bathroom and immediately slipped and fell on her butt. First, there was an extremely awkward silence, then Rosalie burst out into laughter followed by giggles from the rest of us.

Tanya got up slowly, not wanting to lose her balance and humiliate herself again, and stepped off the soapy trail and backed up until her back was touching the jackets that were hanging on a rack way in the back of the bunk.

She sped to a jog and then threw her body on the floor, belly first and slid right out the front door. We crowded around the doorway to see if she was unharmed, to see Tanya sitting on the dirt path that connected the bunks ( that was now mud because of the rain) covered in a mixture of goo from the soap and mud, hysterically laughing.

_Wow, Tanya is really letting loose tonight. _

Rosalie shoved ahead of everyone and copied Tanya's slip n' slide ritual, minus the tripping at the beginning, and pummeled right into Tanya giving her a mud/soap coating also.

The rest of us went one after the other, into the pouring rain and the mud.

Once we were all outside Alice started to sing the song that we listened to everyday in the beginning of shower time.

"I don't want to get up baby, let's turn off the phone, I don't want to go to work today or even put my makeup on" She shouted to the dark, cloud covered sky.

"Hide under the covers and waste away the day, let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy" Angela followed, doing a little shimmy of her shoulders.

"All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo, All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you!" All of us chimed in, singing so loud it sounded like screams, the whole camp could probably hear us.

"Girls! What in God's name are you doing out here!? Look at all of you, covered in mud! I'm gone for a half hour and this- You were all sitting nicely in a circle! I'm just going to go in my bed and pretend this never happened!" Our head counselor, Nina, huffed into the bunk. We started giggling when we heard a loud thump and a scream come from the bunk.

"BAH! CLEAN THIS _SHIT _UP!"

We all scurried inside, mud dripping off of us on to the floor as if it were melting.

"Outside. Hose." Nina commanded. We ran back outside and took turns spraying each other with freezing water from the hose. We came back inside shivering to hear the next set of instructions from Nina.

"Go get towels from the back porch and wipe the floors up. Now." She barked at us. We solemnly walked to get the small white towels and crouched down on the floor, as if it was a hard knock life from Annie, absorbing as much of the soap as we could.

By the time we finished it was Twelve o'clock, and the floors were gleaming. Nina was on the verge of sleep and ordered us to bed.

We eagerly changed and hopped under the covers, desperate for sleep. Nina switched off the lights and before I fell asleep I heard someone whisper "So worth it."

OO

Woken by the shift of weight on my mattress, my eyes fluttered open to see the form of a boy sitting at the edge of my bed.

_Edward. _

"I told you not to come tonight!" I whispered furiously "People are going to find-" I was silenced bye lips crashing to mine.

I came up for air and resumed my annoyed demeanor "Edward!"

"Edward? No Bells, it's Jacob." _Oh lord, I just made out with Jake!_

I was mortified.

"Bells, I know this is unexpected, but I love you, more than I should, and I just cant help myself I can't be away from you anymore, I _need _to be with you" He whispered.

"Jake. Please, _please_, don't do this. You know I love you, but I don't want to be with you like that." I blurted, so overwhelmed I wasn't concerned with the volume of my voice any more.

He kissed my forehead, then hung his head.

"I'm sorry" he said, after a long silence.

"Me too." I told him.

"I'll go. Love you Bella" He whispered hoarsely.

I placed my head onto the pillow once more, letting my mind run.

_Can I ever get any sleep in this place? _

Surviving on about two hours of sleep, we made our way across soggy grounds to the dining hall for breakfast, the only thing making my legs move was the thought of seeing Edward. But with all my luck, of course he wouldn't turn and look at me all morning.

When I tried again at lunch he jerked his head towards the door, meaning meet behind the bathrooms.

I speed walked there to see a fuming Edward. I reached for his hand, but he cringed away.

"I trusted you." He looked me straight in the eye.

"wha-"

"And to find out from Tanya was twice the burn as I would have had to suffer if you had told me." He cut me off brutally.

"YES JACOB MIGHT HAVE KISSED ME, BUT IT WAS NIGHT TIME AND DARK, AND I ONLY LET IT HAPPEN CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" I screamed at him, I saw even more hurt in his eyes than I did in the first place.

"Well then what about the exchange of the ' I love you' , you know what I don't even care. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with anyone."

"Where are you getting this from? Tan-"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you broke my heart." And that broke me. I could feel my throat go dry and my eyes glaze over with moisture.

"E-Edwa-" I tried to get out, but gave up. His back was turned and he was walking away already. I slouched to the ground and felt the tears spill over my cheeks.

I couldn't figure out what to do with myself. I had hurt both the boys I loved in such a short span of time my head was spinning. My camp life was officially ruined. How was I going to convince Edward that I truly loved him and I wasn't playing some stupid game?

I was going to murder Tanya the minute we got back to the bunk.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The Mac and cheese part was written by my Friend Allie. We worked on the plot a lot last night, so get ready for some twists! **

**Please review! It's great motivation for me to write more faster! **

**Happy summer everyone! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**This one is dedicated to twilightness for her flattering yet threatening review; it definitely made the writing process speed up. Which, by the way, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a lot of concerts to go to, and let me inform you that crowd surfing is a blast! **

**That was from, like, august. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, school has been hectic! I really don't have much to say, so- **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV**

"So sorry about what happened with that new brunette girl Eddy boy, I really thought you two were gonna work out" James slapped my back a little too hard as he entered the bathroom.

"What are you talking about James?" I ignored the fact that he called me 'Eddy boy'.

"The girls counselor told me she saw Jake and Bella mackin' it up last night and saying 'I love you' or whatever."

My eyes went wide.

"You didn't know" James clapped a hand over his 'o' shaped mouth and stifled a chuckle "Oh, man Sorry to be the bearer of bad news" He laughed out loud this time.

I shot out the back door and onto the rusty bleachers of the abandoned baseball field, sat at the top, and pinched the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb.

Bella would never date Jacob Black behind my back. We had already dealt with the problem of Tanya's sabotage story and I refused to let myself think that my beautiful angel would lie about the whole thing.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to join the others for breakfast, putting the gruesome thoughts to the back of my head for later when I could have a moment alone with Bella. As I was about to get up a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Edward" She hissed.

_Tanya_

"what Tanya" I spat.

"I just thought it might be important for you to know that your little Bella was getting _pretty_ up close and personal with Jacob Black last night" She ran a sharpened fingernail across my shoulder blades, making me cringe away from her.

She took a seat on the bleachers next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I slid myself out from under her head without looking at her and stormed back into the bunk with one objective.

I spotted him searching through his clothes cubby, he was without a shirt.

"Hey Jacob." I called, and just like that, his face slammed into my fist. He cupped the bottom half of his face in his hand.

"What the hell, man!?" He shouted, baffled by my surprise attack.

"I think it's more appropriate if I said that to you." I corrected him.

"What are you talking about?!" His voice was muffled by his hand and a streak of blood had run down his chin.

"How you came onto my girlfriend!" I snarled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, girlfriend? The only girl I've come onto lately is Bella Swan; who said nothing about being your girlfriend." He protested.

"Yeah, well she is." I sulked out of the front door.

Three people just confirmed my worst fear, and my heart felt as if it was being ripped from my chest. How could she do this to me? I could care less that I just brought our relationship public; I didn't even know if we had a relationship anymore.

OO

I couldn't bring myself to speak to her during breakfast, let alone look at her. I was disgusted, scared, furious, and hurt all in one and thoughts of Bella's lips on Jacob's wouldn't leave my mind all morning.

I sulked around during all the activities of the morning, not having the heart to participate in any of them, even baseball.

_I have to do something about this. _

At first I thought about making a big romantic gesture to win her over, but why try and persuade her when she might not even want me and risk making a fool out of myself.

By lunch I had talked myself up enough to actually face the brown eyed girl. I went through the motions to signal I wanted to talk in our usual meeting spot and stormed out, letting all the feelings mix into one and form rage, and letting it consume me.

She met me behind the dining hall, and just by glancing at her pouty lips and the chocolate brown pools of her eyes I almost melted and enveloped her in my arms. But I composed myself, and backed away when she reached out.

"I trusted you" I spat; her eyes were laced with hurt and confusion.

"wha-" She tried to get out.

"And to find out from Tanya was twice the burn as I would have had to suffer if you had told me." I cut her off.

I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. My temper was definitely getting the best of me.

"YES JACOB MIGHT HAVE KISSED ME, BUT IT WAS NIGHT TIME AND DARK, AND I ONLY LET IT HAPPEN CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" She sobbed out. I felt a stab in my heart and shuddered.

Then I recoiled "Well then what about the exchange of the ' I love you' , you know what I don't even care. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with anyone." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Where are you getting this from? Tan-" I couldn't stand to hear her voice anymore, so I cut her off yet again.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you broke my heart" I strained. I could hear her labored breathing but I didn't bother to turn around. I stalked off, knowing that if I looked back I would lose all control and hold her in my arms until she stopped crying.

I stomped up the stairs of the main office, slammed the screen door, and headed straight for my Grandfather's room. I sat down on the side of his bed and waited for him to come in.

I tried not to think about anything having to do with Bella, because I was afraid it would lead to me doing something rash.

Not ten minutes later Edward Senior walked through the door and shut it quietly behind himself before sitting next to me on the bed and placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Word is you had a brawl with Jacob Black" He asked in a questioning tone.

I nodded solemnly.

"Over what?" He asked, like it was the craziest thing he had ever heard.

"Bella Swan." I muttered under my breath.

"Ahh, have you spoken to her?" He sounded like a wise old man.

"yes" I whined

"Have you let her talk to you?"

I didn't answer.

"Well it looks like you have something to go do." He patted me on the shoulder before he left.

I took five deep breaths before I got up and decided to find Bella and ask her to tell me her side of the story. I was mentally kicking myself in the head for not giving Bella the benefit of the doubt.

I felt a grin slide onto my face and I sped up the pace as I started my search for her.

Grandpa always knew how to make me feel better.

**BPOV**

The Tears streaked down the sides of my face as I tore through campus back to our bunk.

When I got to my bed I threw my face into my pillow and screamed the most guttural scream I could manage and doubted the pillow muffled much, but I didn't care, I was ridden with rage.

I composed myself and sat cross legged on Tanya's bed.

_My first offence._

I heard the door open and close.

"What are you doing on my bed!?" The Witch shrieked.

"Oh you don't like when I do this?" I stepped up onto the comforter of her bed with my sneakers still on, leaving brown muddy stains all over the blankets.

_Second offence. _

"Get _off!"_ She whaled, lunging for me. I neatly stepper off the bed and removed my shoes.

"What is wrong with you, you little bitch!" She spat, while she tried to wipe off the comforter.

"Oh I'm the bitch? I believe I wasn't the one who sabotaged someone's life" I glared at her, the angry tears were threatening to spill over my bottom lashes.

She laughed. It was disturbing, really.

I took two long strides and I was arms length away from her.

_Perfect_.

I raised my hand and whipped it across her face as fast and hard as possible. I heard more than one gasp and glanced at the doorway to see the rest of the bunk standing there in shock. I was instantly embarrassed and turned to walk out the backdoor and felt a shooting pain at the back of my head, and then I was spun around.

She slapped me, hard, and I lunged at her. Then we were on the floor; tumbling and rolling and pulling and screaming.

"Stop!" Nina Yelled before she pulled us off of each other. Tanya obviously thought she was a cat with all the hissing and growling she was doing. I wriggled free from Nina's hold and stood, glaring and grinding my teeth together.

"Apologize." Nina ordered.

"Sorry." I spat.

"Ditto." She glared at me.

Nina rolled her eyes and curled up in her bed with ear buds in her ears, probably trying to tune us out.

Alice and Rose were instantly at my side, smoothing my hair and giving me hugs.

"That. Was. Awesome." Rose whispered excitedly.

The three of us sat on my bed. Alice and Rose chattered happily, trying to cheer me up, and I sat with my back to them while Alice dragger a comb through my knotted hair.

Pop music was playing from someone's speakers and everyone was either talking to one another or doing their own thing. The buzz of chatter and laughter hung over the room, and then there was a knock at the creaky screen door.

Nina took an ear bud out of her ear and craned her neck upward to see who it was.

"Go around back." She hollered at the stranger behind the opaque screen.

"Bella go on the back porch" She said lazily before putting the hood of her sweatshirt up and closing her eyes.

I let Alice pull my hair into a bun and pushed myself off the bed, then dragged along to the back porch and awaited my visitor.

Edward walked up the steps and sat next to me, not looking up yet. We sat silent for a while.

"I don't want you to think I was lying the whole time." I finally spoke up.

"Because I wasn't" I said after another long silence. "I really, really like you Edward. And the whole day was a miss understanding. I never said I loved Jacob as more than a friend." I wasn't looking up, but I could feel his eyes roam over my face.

"I'm sorry I overreacted" He choked out, and our eyes finally met. I felt relief and happiness and it made me smile and Edward pushed some hair behind my ear, then he smiled, too.

After that we kissed, and Edward left. I told Alice and Rosalie that we made up, and for the rest of the day I just couldn't care less about anything but Edward and my best girl friends.

And it was like I was secluded in my own little bubble where everything went my way and nothing could bring me down, and for the first time in weeks I was actually having fun.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I miss you and I cant wait to see you at visiting day next week. _

_Edward and I got in a big fight, but now its better I'm having SO much fun_

_And I love my new friends! _

_Can you bring me some books when you come here, I read all the ones a brought. _

_Love you!_

_Bella. _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hope you liked it! I know its kind of short, and I feel bad, but at least your getting something! **

**Visiting day will be in the next chapter! **

**How did you spend your summer this year?**

**Happy Fall! **


	11. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone- my best friends school is in a vans shoe competition and she need votes! Go to /customculture and vote for plainview! Ipod touches computers and phones count as one vote per device please vote and spread the word!!!**


	12. I'm Baaaaacccckkk!

**Hey fans of DMAD! **

**I just wanted to give you an update on whats going on in my head for this story right now. I realize its been a while, and i sincerely apologize; but i was reading reviews on this story and i almost cried!**

**Even though there are few of you, you guys are really loyal and i felt horrible so I'm going to start again with ALL of my stories! Thanks for the inspiration! **

**I'm looking for a beta so, "hit me up" (haha) and don't forget to brush up on your knowledge of BMB stories cause' i know we all get rusty after i while. **

**So cheers to the return of me! **

**See you guys soon, love forever,**

**Megan, aka BookMarkBella **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all, I realize you're expecting a crazy apology for what a bad updater I have been, and I truly am, so without further a due- **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

It was eleven o'clock and all the girls from the bunk were gathered on our front porch waiting for our parents to be allowed through the front gates of the camp.

It's been five days since the "Tanya catastrophe" (as Rose, Alice, Angela, and I like to call it). Jacob and I are just as friendly as we always have been, but now with more boundaries. My relationship with Edward is surreal, I know that I'm young and I'm scared that people with make fun of me, but I just cant help thinking that I love him and want to marry him one day; I've had dreams of me all grown up with big boobies and a pretty white dress holding flowers, and walking down an aisle to meet an older version of himself, who without a doubt is still as gorgeous as young Edward now.

I snap back from my daydream to the snickering of the girls, pointing at Rosalie, who had ran to meet Emmett's hug in the middle of the field in the center of the camp grounds, and gave him a big, wet kiss by the looks of it.

Emmett is two years older than us, making him in the senior boys division of camp. Rose tells us all the time how he's so different from all the other boys in his bunk, more mature and sweeter than the rest. Rose is the tallest of all of us at five foot four and definitely has the biggest bra size, she bloomed early; which drew a lot of attention from older boys, Emmett especially. Alice even told me Rose let Emmett feel her boob through her bra one time when they were at home during off season.

Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet were so lucky to live so close to each other, all in this little town Forks, in Washington. All their parents were friends and I wish I could be in their little group at home in addition to our summer group. I bet they saw each other all the time since Edward and Alice were cousins with Emmett, and they all went to the same school With Jasper and Rose.

Alice was the only one not gawking at Rose and Emmett's public display of affection, she had her eyes set on Jasper, with his shaggy blonde hair, braces, and freckles. They looked like they were having a whole separate conversation, in a secret bubble detached from all the visiting day commotion.

I swung my legs from under me and kicked Alice right in the butt, startling her from her daze, she looked up at me with her menacing eyes with a playful smile. All she had to do was nudge my side and I fell right off the rail I was balancing on.

I see Nina run to grab Rose and drag her back to the porch. Rose comes reluctantly wiping her mouth and smiling devilishly with confidence. Nina is trying to be firm with Rosalie about how inappropriate her actions are with Em, and she won't have rose doing as much "crazy things" as she did last year.

I get myself back up, and try to wipe the grass stains off my knees. I plant myself on a bench and take in my surroundings, smelling the smell of the grass and trees around me, closing my eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun and the soft wind blow through my hair as I anxiously await the arrival of my Mom and Dad.

"Oh, beautiful Bella!" My Mom cries.

"Hey Bells," My Dad says. I can already tell before he said anything that he's upset, something's wrong.

René kisses me allover my face and starts to cry happy tears, telling me about all the projects that she's started but hasn't finished without me, like she'd ever even finish them, even if I was there, I laugh to myself.

Daddy sits on my bed and looks at his sneakers; he's making me feel uneasy. Although I've always had a fantastic relationship with my Mom (she depends on me for everything), my Dad and I have always been really in tune to each other's feelings and thoughts, we're more similar than Rene and I are.

We ate lunch at picnic tables with Jake and Billy, and I introduced them to my new friends and their parents. Finally I took them over to meet Edward, it was a little awkward between Edward and my dad, and my mom was a little skeptical. Then, Edwards parents Carlisle and Esme come over to us, accompanied by Alice, who steals the show chatting up my Dad as Esme talks to Rene about what a good camp it is, how she's so happy to be a part of th process. I pondered that for a moment

_What process? _

I thought to myself for a moment before my eyes locked with Edwards and he gave me that crooked smile. My mind flashed to him standing at the altar with that same smile, and I smiled right back at him, happy that our parents are getting along.

"Belly, we need to tell you something" my father says softly, scratching at his mustache. I smiled at the silly nickname he had given me when I was a baby.

We're standing in the open field where all the parents parked their cars for the duration of their visit.

I run to him, standing next to my mom and Charlie as I recognize the worry in his eyes.

"what's wrong Daddy?" I ask as a flash of realization goes through my mother's face.

"Oh, God, Charlie, not now. Wait till' when she comes home at the end of the summer!" René gasped.

My head starts to pound "what are you talking about?" I directed the question at both of my parents, urgently.

"No Rene, we can't do this to her!" Charlie said becoming visibly more irritated.

"What do you want to tell me at the end of the summer!" I screech.

"we're getting …" My Dad hesitates before Mom cuts him off,

"a puppy!" my mother shouts, clapping her hands.

Charlie's hand smacks over his eyes and he sighs "why, Rene?" he groaned in disbelief.

He kneels down on the grass, eye level with me, and pulls me close to him.

"dad, what's going on?" I whimper, tears swelling up in my eyes.

His eyes gloss over, too. "Bella, sweetheart, Mommy and I are getting a divorce."

Rene lets out a sob. "I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry" she chants the words that means nothing to me as I go numb.

I analyze the days events in my head and how my parents actions towards each other. How could I not have noticed that they didn't hold hands or how they bickered over where to sit at lunch?

I was blind.

I don't let the tears spill. I blink them back and cough, to clear my throat.

" I still want a dog." I say nonchalantly.

"Bell-" they both try to say before I spit out.

"we can name it Philip" I say with a smile.

My mom starts sobbing again.

"How does she know Rene? Did you tell her in a letter or something!" he is screaming and we're lucky no one is around.

I flinch at the hostility in his voice, I've never heard him speak like this.

"no, no!" she cried.

"who is Phil" I whisper.

"your Mother's boyfriend." Dad says, defeated.

There's a long silence. I don't know what to think, why would my mother ever cheat on Charlie?

"well I guess this is goodbye" I say, faking another smile and hugging them both as more parents start to file into the makeshift parking lot. I notice my parents walking to separate cars after the nod goodbye to each other.

I didn't want to cry or feel sorry. I wasn't in denial or anything, I just wasn't ready. I put on a fCe for them. A face; so that they could go home as worry free as possible. What does this mean? Where will I live?

As I walked with no destination in mind I wondered, would I move from Arizona ? would I live with my mom or with my dad? Who was Phil? Why was Phil trying to steal my mommy away from me and my Dad? If I moved from Arizona would I ever see Jake and Billy again?

These questions flooded my brain and my little legs started to run, not walk and I furiously whipped the tears from under my eyes and cheeks as the warm wind hit my face and blew in my hair.

I ran and ran until I was stopped by what felt like a ton of bricks, but it was Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend.

"Whoa there, you're Bella, Rosie's friend!" he held me up by my shoulders at arm's length, offering me a warm smile.

I blubber a confirmation and my face got red, embarrassed because it was my first time formally meeting him and I was a mess.

"well what an introduction" he laughed "listen Bella, everything's gonna be okay, let's just find Rose and-"

"No!" I yelp before I take a deep breath, closing my eyes "I'm too embarrassed" I whisper.

And finally Edward sees me. He's coming from the entrance of the camp, and starts to sprint once he really takes in my appearance.

His arms are instantly around me. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

His smell engulfs me and I instantly relax.

"can we just … go" I ask desperately, looking up at him.

He takes my hand " I know a place"

I try to smooth my knotty hair and press my swelling eyes but just try and forget what I look like because I'm sure that when we get to this place, Edward will run when he sees what I look like when I cry.

We show up at the main building of camp; where phone calls home are made and where kids go when they get in trouble. Edward greets the ladies at the front desks with ease taking me down a long hallway.

The main house is a log cabin, very charming and the small inside is fantastic, like nature and rain.

We stop at the second door on the right. Edward takes an antique looking key that's tied to a string, looped around Edward's neck and sticks it into the door knob, twisting it until we hear a click.

He shuts and locks the door behind us.

"it was my mom's room. When she used to come here." He says.

"Esme came here when she was younger?" I ask with a raspy voice.

"no, Esme is my step mom. My mother Elizabeth died before my Grandpa started the camp." Edward entertains me with his family history and lets me know that his Grandparents own Tsi Gil. He keeps my mind occupied with his stories of when he was younger, running around camp grounds causing trouble before the camp was opened.

And when he ran out of stories, I cried, and cried.

He just held me close to him and ran his gentle fingers down my back. His pattern became mesmerizing- _up and down, up and down._

The crying subsides and I snuggle my face into the crook of his neck.

Just sitting and listening to each other breath; it was so simple.

"you smell good" I finally speak. He does.

Edward smirks . "I want you to have this" he hands me the necklace he was wearing earlier with the key around it, and closes his hand around mine.

Before I can protest "keep it" he whispers. I kiss him, and our lips move together for a while, but I cant help it when my tongue dances across his bottom lip and I want more. He doesn't seem to catch on, so while we kiss I move my hands from their familiar place on his shoulders and move them up to the bottom of his neck to play with his hair and lightly scratch at his scalp; pulling his head more towards mine while our lips linger and his breathing gets heavy.

I run my tongue over his lip three more times before whispering into his mouth "Edward, please" and he _finally opens his mouth to meet mine. _

Our teeth clash at first and then our tongues touch and we both gasp, pulling away.

"that was … different?" he says, uneasy.

"no, we just haven't had enough kissing practice" I correct him and giggle, forgetting about my parents for the moment.

" I could get used to that."

"what?" I ask, confused.

"kissing practice" he smirks, and I melt. His lips inching closer to mine with each second, and finally touch.

"that way…_kiss_… if we…_kiss…_don't work out… _kiss… _you'll still know how" I say sporadically.

He stops kissing me for a second and looks into my eyes, bewildered. "Bella I will never want to kiss anyone but you, ever."

I almost cry, he is so sweet. I feel the same exact way.

"do you understand me?" he's still staring at me with those green eyes with the little specs of gold in them .

I don't answer I just kiss him, with the most force that I could muster up.

And we try again with tongue kissing, and when we finally do get the hang of it, it's fantastic and unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. It does take some direction "less teeth, move your face to the right, more lips" we would say. But when we get it, it's like a magic rhythm, like fitting puzzle pieces, like cake for breakfast good.

It's dark and we turn the lights on. I get up from the couch and finally take in the room.

The wall facing the front of the house is made of logs, the rest of them being a pale brown with some pictures of people I didn't know, a teenage girl with bronze hair and green eyes like Edward sitting with a teenage boy with blonde hair who had his back to the camera. The boys hands were on the top of the girls thighs as they straddled a wooden bench that I recognized as being in the picnic area of camp. The girl is beautiful, her hair blowing in the wind, wavy, and half tucked behind her ear.

I smile trying to imagine what the girl is thinking.

"mom and dad" Edward mumbles; Elizabeth and Carlisle.

I go to the dresser, looking at the rustic dark wood piece of furniture and taking the metal hair brush from the top, running it through my brown messy hair. I set the brush down and look in the reflection of the mirror, seeing Edward with his eyes shut lying on the wooden twin sized bed, with a end table and a small lamp illuminating the room. The floors are wooden multicolored with woven rugs on the floor.

I walk over to Edward sitting up next to him with my feet dangling off the quilted twin sided bed, and I play with the hair that's falling onto his forehead. He takes my hand and kisses it, eyes still closed.

"Edward, it's six, we need to eat" I ghost my fingers up his chest and lay my cold palm, flat on his neck.

So we leave the room, the necklace tied around my neck, it's long, dangling to the top of my training bra.

We kiss behind the dining hall before we go in.

Eyes are on me as I open the doors to the girls side and sit with my bunk, they notice that Edward walked in at the same time as I did.

"missed you," Alice whispers and smiles when she kicks out a chair she saved for me between her and Rose.

_I_ _ have the_ _best_ _friends_ _ever_.

Nina, our counselor doesn't ask any questions as she eats with her ear buds in. Tanya sneers at me from across the table, along with Jessica. Angela sticks French fries upper her nose and makes walrus noises, we all laugh. Rose tells us about the car her dads teaching her to fix up so she can finish by the time she's sixteen. And Alice tells me how her parents "just adore me" and can't wait to see me and Edward together more.

We walk back to our bunk, mostly in silence except for Alice and Angela skipping and singing stupid songs. I think about the color green and kissing.

I told my three best friends about my parents divorce and I cry a little more in the bathroom.

I only tell Rosalie about tongue kissing because I'm sure she's done it before. She tells me that she touched Emmett's 'thing' last night. I don't judge her, I tell her how nice he was to me right after my parents broke my heart.

It must be twelve o'clock, I absolutely cannot sleep. I miss my Dad, and Edward. I take out my stationary with the flowers on it and start a letter:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?_

_I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING BAD, MOSTLY._

_I ALWAYS CLEAN MY ROOM AND EMPTY THE DISHWASHER._

_I'm so angry and sad. I hate you right now._

_Bella._

I crumple the paper up, furiously, tossing it in the direction of the trash, but it's stopped by something, and kinds in the floor.

Mystery person picks it up and walks to the garbage to throw it out. I'm not nervous at all, I'm only scared it is Jake again.

But it's not.

I know the second his hand picks up the blanket and he covers himself with it, next to me.

I smell him; the smell of boy and mint.

He kissed my hair and I feel like everything is going to be okay for now.

XX

**So, there 3000 words for you awesome people! **

**Read, Review, Subscribe, blah blah blah **

**I hope you liked it. I laid down a story line that will take me a couple chaps to work out.**

**Still looking for a beta! PM me!**


End file.
